The World Love
by LoneeWolf
Summary: It was just another regular day for the guys. It was hot outside, and they found no reason to efford themselves with physical activities. But will the day only bring the heat, or will it bring something more? KaixOC, with Hilary being the ultimate queen B.
1. Chapter 1: The Word Meeting

**Hey there! My name's LoneeWolf and I'm back for yet another KaixOC! This one is gonna be slightly different, with different aproaches and different... Why the hell can't I shut up? Let's just give you the damn first chapter!**

 **ON THE FIC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Word Meeting**

* * *

The day was nice outside. Warm, sunny, fresh, with only a small breeze to keep the excessive heat away. The former Blade Breakers, now the G-Revolution, were outside, passing the time. Tyson was laying on the grass, his cap over his eyes and his hands behind his head. Max was laying on the porch, arms spread out and a grin on his face. Ray was sitting down, cleaning Drigger and Kai was leaning against a tree, arms crossed and eyes closed, biting on the foot of a daisy.

Hilary, on the other hand, was elegantly sitting on a deck chair, her sunglasses over her eyes and a fashion magazine on her hands. But her eyes refused to read it. Her eyes were focused on Kai, and Kai alone. Because yes, since a long time ago, Hilary had a crush on Kai.

Why wouldn't she have? He was perfect. Long duo silver and dark blue hair, sharp crimson eyes, built up body that could make even the most tight-up bitch drool, a dream of a boy, the most mysterious and quiet personality, a lone wolf truly. And, because he's such a lonely guy, with a perfect face and a long past behind him was enough to make a girl desire him and want to break down every single barrier that he put around himself.

She shifted on her seat, her eyes travelling all over his body, her mind conjuring the dirtiest and sexiest scenarios. She was sexually frustrated, she knew it. But pleasuring herself at night was enough to relieve her pent up energies to last one more day. She dreamed about having his fingers working her, helping her get her release. But that wasn't possible. For now.

Kai got up and left the backyard, entering the house without a word. Hilary followed him with her eyes before waiting a few seconds, entering the house too and leaving her friends in the backyard.

She found him in the kitchen. He was drinking a glass of water, his phone on the other hand, his thumb crossing the screen very fast, typing something. She got a little closer to him and leaned on the counter, clearing her throat. But he never seemed to notice her. So she tried again, patting the counter slightly. This time, he did hear her, and turned in her direction, narrowing his eyes.

"Hi, Kai."

"Hilary."

"So… It's hot outside, isn't it?"

"Yes. I guess" he replied, grabbing the glass again.

"So… Hey, Kai, I bought these new clothes… What do you think?" she asked, posing to him.

He half-turned to her and looked down at her, watching what she was wearing. A white low cut crop top and a high waist-ed short pink skirt, with a pair of black open toe sandals. He shrugged and turned away again, claiming "You look good, I guess."

Hilary sighed. Even the clothes that her mom had bought for her, especially to impress Kai, didn't work. So she took a different approach. She placed her hands on his shoulders and turned him to her, smiling sweetly and pushing him against the counter.

"What are you doing?"

"C'mon, Kai… We're friends… Friends can do this for each other… Right?"

"No." he declared, pushing her away.

Leaving the kitchen and walking back to the backyard, Kai sat down on the tree's shadow again, biting on the daisy's foot, just like before. Hilary sighed. Why couldn't she break him? Why couldn't he look at her with affection, with passion, with desire, with love? She had done everything in her power to gain such. Well, she hadn't locked herself in a room with him and stripped bare in front of him, but she wasn't ready to go that far. Was she?

Walking out as well and laying on her chair, picking up her magazine and flipping through the pages, she caught her eye on a reportage labeled as '5 Signs as A Guy is Into You'. It seemed like a viable and respectful source, so she started reading:

 **1\. He initiates.**

 _If you're at a party, he comes up to you and strikes up a conversation. If you're not in the same immediate vicinity, he reaches out to you. Finding an excuse to talk to you doesn't require much creativity. If he wants to get your attention, he'll think of something._

"Huh," Hilary thought "I can't really say much about it. Kai isn't much of a very talkative person but… There was that time when he came to me at the ball and asked me if I wanted to dance. So number 1 check."

 **2\. Listens to what you say and remembers the details.**

 _When we like someone, we can't get enough. We want to know every detail, every story, even the insignificant ones. If a guy asks you a lot of questions about yourself and your life and shows a genuine interest in whom you are and what you like, he is investing in you._

"No more than the guys. I guess Max would be the one fit for this… He's always asking stuff about me…"

 **3\. Body language cues.**

 _A guy might come across all slick, but his body language can tell you a lot about how he really feels. Mirroring is one way to assess if he's into you. If you notice that he mimics your body language, it means he's trying to connect to you and is completely focused on you. Other body language cues to look out for are if he leans in when talking to you, maintains eye contact, and points his feet towards you._

"Really, you're trying to get me to see his feet? I don't know. Maybe?" she thought, deciding to read the next one.

 **4\. Acts different around you.**

 _If a guy likes you, he'll act a little different when he's around you. He might seem a bit nervous and fidgety, or maybe he tones down his usual "macho" attitude. You may notice he seems a little flustered or maybe even blushes a bit when you talk to him. If he behaves differently with you than other people in his life it's a sign that he holds you in a different regard._

"Yeah, right. Kai acting different? When hell freezes over. Next."

 **5\. He compliments your appearance.**

 _Every guy I spoke to while gathering intel for this article said complimenting a girl's appearance is the clearest sign that a guy is interested. If a guy is into you, he'll pay close attention to your appearance and won't be shy about letting you know it. Compliments are his way of telling you he notices you and wants to make you feel good._

"No. Definitely a no. I mean, I just asked him about it and he turned away! Let's just go…"

Hilary closed the magazine, sighing. According to it, Kai would never be into her. She got up and was about to walk to him, to talk when she realized he was no longer there. 'He must have gone back to the house' she thought, stepping inside. She could hear Kai's muffled voice and, if she was correct, he was talking on the phone.

"I know… Yeah, but…"

Hilary tried to come closer to hear the conversation. Kai seemed pretty off. He was frowning. His bangs hid his eyes, but she could tell they were worried, confused even. But he must have realized that the brunette was trying to listen to him so he shot a few words in Russian and then hung up. Turning back to Hilary, he asked, his voice harsh and cold:

"What?"

"Uh, nothing… I was just worried. I guess I just wanted to help you."

"I don't need help. Especially not yours."

And, with those words, Kai left the house, walking down the street and disappearing. Hilary sighed and shook her head, going back to the backyard.

* * *

It was night already. Hilary had just finished brushing her teeth and she was going to the guests' room in Tyson's house, where everyone was staying for the night. The rain was heavy and the storm was beginning to power up, and it didn't look like it was gonna calm down. She walked past Kai's room, but stopped on her tracks when she heard him talk.

"Please believe me. I'm not lying."

Hilary snuck a peak into his room. He was already dressed on his pajamas, baggy pants and tank top. He was leaning on the window, staring at the storm outside, a small smile gracing his features. His phone was over his ear and his hand held it there, his face being lightened with the thunder.

"You know… There's a thunderstorm" he whispered "I'm thinking about you. You love them." A small pause "I know. Wait, what?" another pause, longer this time "Okay. I miss you too." And he hung up the call.

He placed the phone on his desk and walked to his bed, sitting down on it. Without looking up, he asked "Why were you spying on me?" Hilary gulped. She realized he had known she was there watching him so she did the first thing she could think of: she ran away. He was too threatening for her to face.

 **.-ae-.**

Hilary was walking in the park.

The sun was bright, the day was happy. The birds sang, the flowers danced, the leaves floated. Everything seemed perfect. Hilary looked around. Even though that it was Sunday morning, the park was already crowded. That's the way she liked things. Alive. She saw plenty of known people there. Her old girlfriends, her old boy-friends, even an ex-boyfriend of hers, someone called Zeo Zaggart. But there was someone that didn't belong there.

She was tiny. A tiny girl, maybe 4.9' ft. She was pale. Her eyes were cinnamon brown, big and round. Her face was thin, small and so was her nose. Her hair was long, reached her middle back and it was black and straight. She wore a school outfit, but the uniform wasn't the one from her school. Hilary's was light pink and red. She was wearing a white blouse underneath a marine blue jacket and a red tie around her neck, a marine blue short skirt with a red stripe on the edge, a pair of thigh high white socks and a pair of black boots.

She was walking around, and seemed rather lost. She looked around, she walked in circles. Hilary smiled and walked to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, surprising the young. The girl turned to her and seemed to recognize her, because she frowned in anger, but quickly dismissed the thought, smiling softly at Hilary.

"Hi." Hilary exclaimed "Are you lost or something?"

"Yes." She replied, a quiet and shy voice leaving her lips.

"Well… Can I help you find your way?"

"Sure. Do you happen to know where the Black Rose hotel is?"

"Of course!" Hilary exclaimed "Just go up this street and you'll find a McDonald's. Turn right and it should be 500 yards ahead."

"Thank you." She replied, walking away.

Hilary smiled. She seemed like a nice girl. She wasn't pretty nor fashionable like herself, but she was a good bite of a girl, she guessed. But she was nothing important. She had better things to do. Her hair salon was waiting for her. Then manicure. And then… Shopping, of course! _**(A/N: Yes, Hilary is a bitch here.)**_ So, she left the park, directing herself to her hair salon in order to fix her already perfect hair.

 **.-ae-.**

Hilary was coming home, her arms full with shopping bags. She had found a couple of girlfriends in the mall and had lost the count of the time, not mentioning the count of money. She opened the door and placed her bags down in her room, before leaving a note to her parents, saying that she was spending the night in Tyson's place.

Leaving again and walking to Tyson's house, Hilary had a nagging feeling that she was being followed. She looked back a couple of times, but saw no one. Repeating that ritual a couple of times more and still finding no one, she just shrugged and put her earplugs on, basting some pop pinky song.

Knocking on Tyson's door, she smiled to Ray when he opened. She entered and walked to the kitchen, where Ray was making dinner. Drinking her water and glancing at Ray from the corner of her eye, she couldn't help but realize that the teen had grown to a handsome young man, with his hair pulled back and his sharp eyes gazing his food with a smile. 'Boy, you sure hot up, Ray!' Hilary thought 'Too bad you're already engaged to Mariah. What a waste.'

"Hilary, could you get the door? I think it's Tyson with the groceries I asked him." Ray requested, smiling to her. The girl nodded and did has she was told, letting Tyson walk in with his arms full with brown paper bags.

"Hi, Ray. Hi Hilary. Where's Kai?" the blue net asked, placing the shopping in the table.

"I think he is outside, trying to bring the neighbors' cat down of our tree. AGAIN." The neko-jin explained, taking the pepper out of Tyson's bags.

"Oh, okay. Can you hurry up? I'm hungry."

"Tyson, go take a nap or something." Hilary told him, sitting on the counter. The bluenet glared at her before walking away, huffing.

"What is he, a five-year-old brat?"

"Maybe. Or maybe he just can't handle the fact that you can also boss him around…" Ray explained, tasting the food.

"Good. Then he'll learn to not to mess with me." Hilary declared, smirking.

"People, the dinner is ready!" Ray exclaimed, hearing loud and rushed footsteps down the stairs, along with voices.

Three teens showed up. Max, Kenny and Tyson, all with watering mouths and a big stomach to satisfy. Ray chuckled and set the food on the table, calling out for Kai. Hilary helped him, slapping away Tyson's hand when he was trying to get to the food. Sitting on their usual spots, with Kai and Tyson on the heads of the table and the others dispersed, Ray told Kenny to say graces, because he was the first to serve himself.

"Thank you for another day," he prayed "for the food and friends around this table. Let this be an example of the other days and let never miss anything or anyone in this table. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone replied, launching for the food.

The meal was great. The food was delicious, the sharing perfect and the socializing was in the point. They reached dessert. Fruit and a wonderful mango cheesecake that Ray had baked. Everyone ate with glad, the cold dessert cooling them from the high temperature outside. They were all full. No more food could fit in their stomachs. Kenny and Tyson took the dirty dishes out of the table while Max washed them, Kai placing them back in place.

But a knock on the door interrupted their actions. Another warned them that the someone outside was waiting. And the third one showed them the someone's rush. Ray went to the door and opened. He didn't recognize the person standing in front of him. He let the person in, but first called out for his friends. Max, Tyson and Kenny arrived, none recognized the person. Hilary gasped. It was the same girl from the park, earlier.

"It's you!" the brunette exclaimed "I thought you wanted the hotel. What are you doing here?"

"The hotel told me the person I was looking for wasn't there. It was here." She answered. And then, Kai arrived. He gasped when he saw her. Taking a step forward, he called out:

"Lea?"

"Hi, Kai."

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it, folks! Is it interesting? Did it spike your curiosity? Do you want to know who's Lea? It the answer to all of these questions is 'Yes' or something among the positive feedback, then let me know in the reviews!**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Word Reconnection

**Good morning! It's great to have you here in this fresh new chapter! I can only hope that you are restful and energetic enough to get this thing rolling! Anyway, today is a good day, though I'm still tired from yesterday's work, but nothing that a nice nap won't fix. The sun is shining bright on this side of the world and I hope that so does on your side!**

 **There was good and positive feedback in the latest chapter, and I'm so glad that you enjoyed such! Today, the chapter is a little different, 'cuz things are about to hot up! Not going to give away any more clues, I'm gonna wait and see what you guys think! Also, !WARNING!, this chapter will bring confirmation to the Rating of this fic. (Just a head-up).**

 **REVIEW ANSWER TIME!**

 **\- eroticlad11, thank you for your opinion and I'm really glad you liked it. It's true, Kai does have a great persona. I'm the first to admit such, I have a crush on him! And it's true, the girl Hilary found is Kai's babygirl, but let's see if that is all she is, okay?**

 **\- LadyDiamond92, I'm glad you liked it. It's really a tryout. :D I don't really like KaixHil either, so I guess I showed it by making Hilary a bitch. Yey for me?**

 **\- MasterK166, I'm glad you liked it, I was really hoping you would. So, you can't wait to know who this girl is, huh? The answers are all in this chapter, I promise! Read ahead.**

 **\- DranzerFlame, hi! I'm glad that you liked them. It's so good to find people that take the time to review, like you just did, and I'm so glad that you let out your thoughts about this and your opinions. I'm happy to meet you and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **\- RedZeo4ever, I do know why! And I'm glad you came to join us! Thank you for your support and read ahead!**

 **ON THE FIC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Word Reconnection**

* * *

"You know her?" Ray asked.

"Of course I do." He said, walking to her "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I wanted to see the shlyukha(*). Didn't I?"

"Lea…"

"There's no need for excuses, Kai. I get it. She's more vazhnyy(**) for you."

"It's not that."

"Kai? How about some introduction?" Max suggested.

"Max, Ray, Tyson, Kenny and Hilary. This is Kalea."

"It's a pleasure. Kai?" she called, looking up to him.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked, standing closer to her "She's on my team. Yes, she's important to me. But no more than you are. Stop it."

"Nyet. I nenavidet' you."

"Lea…" he tried, but the girl only rose her hand to stop him and walked away, leaving the house and slamming the door shut behind her.

Kai passed a hand through his hair and sighed. The girl had just come back to his life and now she was walking away from him. He wanted to go after her, but didn't want her to feel like she was a toy that he could play. He looked around to his friends, whom looked surprised and worried and he quickly explained, before leaving after her:

"She's a special person."

Kai ran after the girl, trying to find her in the dark night. She was a tiny little thing, and a very quiet one, so he wouldn't be surprised that he passed by her without noticing. But still, he paid attention. Because he wanted to find her. Because he needed to find her. Because she wasn't just a special person. She was THE special person. The person he wanted to find. The person he needed to find.

And there she was. Sitting on the bus stop, with her head low, her hair creating a dark curtain. Her knees pressing against her chest. Her arms around her legs. Her forehead against her knees. Kai sighed and walked to her, kneeling down in front of the girl and caressing her arm softly. She stiffed at the warm touch and looked up to see Kai. She looked down again and shrugged, telling him she was a bother.

Kai sighed and stood up, grabbing her arm and squeezing it. She looked up and was about to talk again when Kai silenced her, capturing her lips with his. She gasped and grabbed his shirt, fisting it. The kiss was soft and long, his lips moving against hers in a perfectly coordination. Kalea pulled his shirt down and that gave Kai the cue to bring her closer. But he didn't. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, watching them glow.

"Let me take you to my apartment." He said.

"Why me?"

"Why do you think?" he asked back, staring at her with an ardent look.

"Okay…" she whispered, allowing him to pull her and walk her to his apartment, which was quite close.

Once inside the building, Kai pushed the elevator button. When it reached, he pulled Kalea inside and smirked, glad that there was no one inside. And, once the doors closed, Kai pushed Kalea to the wall and kissed her again. Sighing and smiling, the girl gave into her instincts, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down. Fisting his hair when he bit her bottom lip, the girl pulled, gasping when he nibbled on her earlobe and whispered hoarsely:

"God, Lea, I swear I'm gonna trash you tonight."

"I was hoping so." She told him, yelping when he grabbed her bottom and squeezed.

Kai picked her up and wrapped her legs around his own waist, grinding his hips against hers. When the elevators door opened, Kai took her out of it, walking to his apartment with her on his arms and opened the door, entering and kicking it shut. Right after, Kalea felt her back against the wall. She was all alone with Kai now, and damned she was if she wasn't going to use that in her favor. Her hands descended to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, breaking the kiss so that she could strip him of his shirt.

"You do know what's going to happen, don't you?" he asked, while his hand ghosted to her most private places.

"I do."

"And you know that I'm not gonna hold back, don't you?" he asked again, staring at her lustful eyes, knowing that his owns matched them.

"Kai… Are you waiting for Santa Klaus to come or you're gonna fuck me?"

"That's what I wanted to hear." He declared, taking her to him bedroom and closing the door behind himself.

* * *

Hilary paced back and forth, waiting for Kai to come back home. He hadn't come back the night before, so the brunette just figured that he had gone back to his apartment. But how? And more important, was he alone? She knew better than to not make false assumptions, but she couldn't help but wonder who the girl was to Kai. Was she just a friend? Was she an acquainted? Or was she something more? And _that_ made her blood boil.

Everyone was in the backyard when he arrived. Tyson and Ray were training, Max was cleaning Dranzer and Kenny was registering every data the battle gave him. Hilary, on the other hand, was sitting on the porch, sanding her nails. Max noticed Kai arriving and called him, making everyone look in his direction. There he was, in all his glory, with that hot look in his hot face, with that god-like body leaning, with his arm wrapped around the girl… Wait, WHAT?!

Kai had his left arm wrapped around Kalea's shoulders and hers was around his lower back. She no longer wore the school outfit; she now wore a long grey tank top with an opened tight black leather jacket, dark skinny jeans and high heeled black ankle boots. Hilary stood up with the intention of ripping the girl out of Kai's arms, but Ray stood in front of her and greeted Kai and Kalea with a smile and a hand shake.

"Hi guys! How are you?" Kalea asked, moving away from Kai's embrace to kiss Max and Kenny on the cheek and a nice shake on Tyson's hand. When she turned to Hilary, the brunette frowned, but stretched her hand.

"Hey… Kalea, right?"

"Yes. Mne zhal', I mean, I'm sorry for my… Attitude yesterday. It was rude of me."

"It's fine, Kalea." Ray said "It doesn't matter now."

"You guys are way too nice…" she smiled "Thank you for forgiving me."

"Of course. So, how did you and Kai know each other?"

"Well… We know each other due to my mother. She was a journalist."

"Was?" Hilary asked. Kalea nodded and answered "Yeah. She's dead."

"Oh. Sorry." The brunette said. "It's fine. It was a long time ago."

"And you met Kai through your mom?" Max asked, frowning.

"Yes. She was involved in a big story. And, when that story led her to Russia, she took me with her. Mostly because my grandma couldn't stay with me and my dad was… A person that doesn't care much about family. When we got there, we were received by a big chief, both in metaphoric and literal way. He took us in and my mama continued her story. Until that led us to the man that owned half of Russia. Mr. Tari. Kai's grandfather."

"You mean, Hiwatari?" Hilary asked.

"Hum, yes. I can't say that name."

"It's fine. So, she was investigating him?" Tyson asked.

"Sort of. First, he was just a source. But when mama realized that he had his head too deep in the gutter, she started investigating him too."

"And how did you meet Kai?" Kenny asked. "It was in the first day that mama went to talk to Mr. Tari. Kai was there. She was talking to a maid and Kai showed up and said that he would take us to Mr. Tari. When we got there, Kai said that I couldn't go inside. So mama told me to stay still and she went in. And that was the first time I ever saw him."

"It seems like a nice story." Ray observed.

"It was." She smiled "Later that day, when mama came to get me, we were in the gymnasium, and Kai was teaching me how to beybattle."

"That's so sweet." Hilary said, faking a smile "Kai borrowed you a beyblade or you had your own?"

"No, actually. I learned how to beybattle with Dranzer. Kai let me borrow it."

"What?!" everyone said, staring with wide eyes at her. Kai had let her borrow _Dranzer_ to learn?! How was that possible!?

"Yeah… But it turns out that I suck, so I don't beybattle. I let that to Kai. I do other things." Kalea said, with a small smile.

"Okay…" Kenny let out, still amazed.

"Kai…" Kalea called "Can I use… The toilet?"

"Lea, there's no need for you to be that shy. Of course. I'll take you there." He said, taking her hand and walking with her inside the house. He came back a few seconds later and sat down in the porch, immediately being surrounded by his friends.

"Who is she exactly, Kai?"

"What is your relationship with her?"

"How did you found her again?"

"Why was your arm around her?"

Those were the questions that came out of their mouths. Kai sighed and looked away, saying "Look, she already told you how we met. She is a very close friend of mine. And I didn't know she was here until she showed up here."

"Really?" Hilary asked "Just friends?"

"Yes." He murmured, looking away.

"Okay…" she said, but deep down she was conjuring the worst scenarios to break the two apart.

* * *

"Kai…?" Kalea called out, flipping the page of the book she was reading.

"What?" he asked out from the kitchen.

"Are you making dinner for yourself or both of us?" she questioned, placing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Both. Why?"

"I'm not very hungry, I'm sorry." She said. "Okay." He replied.

Kalea smiled for herself and turned her attention back to her book. _'He did not hit the right room directly; she motioned me to admit him, but he found it out ere I could reach the door, and in a stride or two was at her side, and had grasped her in his arms. He neither spoke nor loosed his hold for some five minutes, during which period he bestowed more kisses than ever he gave in his life before'_ she read. Sighing, she turned the page. That was such a beautiful story, with such a loving message behind. She switched positions, laying on her stomach and propping herself on her elbows, crossing her legs.

She heard Kai put down the dish and heard his footsteps in the room's direction. She ignored him, though. She knew that he was gonna lie down in the bed and ask her what was she reading. She would answer and he would make a scold sound and do his own thing. That was what she believed that would happen. What she didn't expect was the dunk of the bed when he jumped to it. She gasped and looked over to him, glaring. He had broken her attention in a critical point. Slapping his arm, she exclaimed:

"Kai! I was reading! Why did you do that?"

But he only ignored her. He didn't even look at her. So she shrugged and turned her attention back to the book she was reading. Her fingers flipped the page eagerly, her mind wishing to absorb more of the information she was being given. Her brain memorized the writing, the words and her body acted on it. Her breathing got faster, her skin started burning, her stomach breed butterflies. And all over a book. The bed shifted under her and Kalea felt Kai's breath on her neck.

"Kai, not now. I'm busy. Go play somewhere else."

But, despise her words, Kai didn't move away. Instead, his weight on her increased, and the girl felt his lips delivering a kiss between her shoulder blades. "Kai…" but he ignored her. His right hand was supporting him, being near the headboard, but the other was caressing her belly, slowly raising her white tank top. His weight shifted on top of hers, the curve of her ass being against his stomach. The girl whimpered when Kai softly caressed the outline of her breast, but tried to fight the waves of pleasure that were starting to take over her body.

"Kai… The book. I'm reading."

"I'm not covering your eyes…" he stated, biting on her shoulder.

She groaned and buried her head in the pillow, knowing that her body didn't have the power to push him away. His left hand moved up, squeezing her breast softly in it. His fingers pinched her nipple, and the girl let out a cute whimper, but that didn't stop Kai from roughening his movements. He nibbled on her earlobe while twirling her nipple between his fingers and listened while she told him to stop, her own moan cutting her plea. The Russian chuckled and proceeded to work his way down to her neck, kissing and biting the flesh.

"Kai…" she whimpered, bucking her hips up against his stomach. He growled and bit the skin of her shoulder, his hand moving away from her breast and slowly descending, drawing small circles in the skin. His fingers ghosted over her stomach, her belly button and finally the line of her hips, where he slid his fingers under the pair of navy blue panties that she wore. Kalea gasped when she felt his digits teasing her entrance, but moaned when Kai finally slid one inside.

"Damn… So tight…"

Pushing inside and out, a second finger was eventually added, releasing another moan from the girl beneath him. "Kai…" she let out, feeling her stomach tighten, and she knew her release was close. Kai kept pumping inside and out, never saying a word, just listening to the sounds the girl let out. She told him she was close. And when those words left her lips, Kai pulled his fingers out. Hearing a disappointed moan from the girl, he quickly removed her panties, and his own sweatpants and boxers, positioning himself over her.

"Kai…" she whispered "I…"

"Don't say anything." He told her, planting kisses over her spine "Just… Just enjoy."

And, with a quick push, he was inside her. The feels, the sensations, the emotions. The tightness around his member, the small moans she let out each time he moved. The sharp intakes of breath each time he pulled out only to push back in. The speed that she demanded, the power that she required. The tempo that she asked, the name that she called. It was all his. All she asked for was Kai. And all he wanted was her. Pushing and pushing, sweat dripping from their skins, heat emanating from them.

He emptied himself inside of her. He knew she would be mad at him if he didn't. She didn't like when she left the job undone, even if it was him whom always brought them down to the act. Kalea turned her head, and smiled softly, and Kai nuzzled her nose before kissing her on the lips. It was a soft kiss, with just a little movement from them, with a lot of caresses and feather-like touches. Kai rolled over and laid on his back, and Kalea rested her head on his chest, feeling Kai's arms wrapping around her.

"I was reading…" she whispered.

"I was fucking you." He told her, stealing another kiss from her.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? I hope you liked it, and if you did, leave me some feedback to work with! Also,  
**

 **(*)shlyukha - bitch**

 **(**)vazhnyy - important**

 **And the rest it's easy to understand. So, let me know your thoughts and I'll see you next week!**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Word Jealousy

**Good morning!**

 **How are you? I hope you are all good, because I have a fresh new chapter for you! It's different from the others, so be prepared! I really hope you like it because it took me a while to write it, but I'll leave the feedback with you! Also, RedZeo4ever told me that I forgot to add one translation and it was 'Nyet.** **I nenavidet' you' and it means 'No. I hate you'.**

 **I'm glad that you liked it, and I must say that this chapter is a little smaller than usual, but I hope you read and review nevertheless! You make me so happy when you do that... :D Today I'm not feeling very chatty, even though coffee is in my system, but I guess that such is due to the fact that I have five episodes of Inuyasha watching for me to watch them... So...  
**

 **REVIEW ANSWER TIME!**

 **\- RedZeo4ever, thank you for reminding me of such, and I already added it above. Read ahead and tell me what you think!**

 **\- eroticlad11, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Let's see what happens between the two when they are mad, shall we?**

 **\- DranzerFlame, I'm glad you feel that way :)**

 **\- MasterK166, yeah, what Hilary was thinking was pretty wicked, but I'm afraid we will not see such in this one. Instead, we're going to see a different side of Kai! Read ahead!**

 **\- LadyDiamond92, I'm happy you liked it. And I know that you just despise Hilary, so I guess I wanted to make a different version of her...**

 **Nothing more to say, today.**

 **ON THE FIC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Word Jealousy  
**

* * *

"So, Kalea, where have you been?" Tyson asked, looking up to her.

"I've been around. Russia, Germany, America, Europe, mainly Great Britain and Greece." She said, smiling at the navy-blue haired blader.

"You went to Greece? With whom?" Kai asked, frowning. "I thought I told you…"

"With someone. His name is Kaden. He's a really nice guy. I told him I always wanted to go to Greece and he took me there on the Spring break." Kalea told him. Kai stared and her and only pronounced:

"Why?"

"Because he was my boyfriend at the time. And he knew it was a dream that I had since I was a kid and he took me there. We spent a wonderful vacation." She told him. "And now I'm back in Japan. I always wanted to visit this place. It's so nice."

"It is." Tyson replied, smiling to her.

Behind them, Hilary was glaring at the girl. Now only she had Kai's full attention on her, but she also had Tyson's too, and Tyson was the brunette's backup plan. She didn't like this girl. Not even one bit. She could see the shy and small touches the bluenet did on Kalea, and she was starting to understand that Tyson was taking a liking on this girl. And every single one of the boys was starting to fall for her charms, though Tyson was the only one that thought of her romantically.

"So, Kalea. I was thinking. Do you want to hang out today with me?" Hilary asked, smiling.

"Oh, Hilary, I would love to, but unfortunately I can't. I already have something scheduled."

"Oh, yeah? What?"

"There is this friend of mine… He told me that, once I came to Japan, I should pay him a visit. He would love to meet me personally."

"Who is he?" Kai asked. "Oh, his name is Takuya. We met online." Kalea answered with a smile. Taking a short look at the silver clock on her wrist, she exclaimed "Oh, look at the time! I have to go! He made me promise that I'd have lunch with him today."

"Do you want me to take you to the restaurant?" Max asked "I believe I know the town better than you do."

"I would love to, Max. I really would." She smiled, standing up and allowing the boy to take her hand.

They said goodbye to everyone else, Kalea hugging the boys and kissing Hilary on the cheek, before turning around and waving at Kai, saying goodbye from him like that. The two walked together, with Max telling jokes and Kalea laughing her heart out. They were happy, and Max was more than thrilled than to get to know the girl that Kai brought into their lives. The girl seemed such an interesting creature, and he wanted to know more.

"So, Kalea, tell me more about you. What are you doing for living? You seem 18 years old, just like me." Max stated, with a smile.

"Well, and yes, I am. I finished school this year and grandma gave me the possibility to travel wherever I wanted to. When I told her I wanted to find Kai, she gave me a plane ticket here and told me to pack."

"Why Kai?" Max asked.

"Well… Kai is a very important piece of my life… You see, I have lived most of my life under the guardiancy of Mr. Tari. So Kai was pretty much the only friend that I had. And when we… Parted… I was lonely."

"I'm sorry…" the boy said, his smile failing a little. "It's fine, really. I found him, so it's fine."

"I-" the blond started, but was interrupted by a deep voice that called out:

"Yo, KALEA!"

The girl turned around to see who was calling her. It was a tall, lean, tanned young male. His hair was chocolate brown, spiky and short, most of it being covered by the red and black NY cap. His eyes were deep, also chocolate brown. He wore a black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, a pair light skinny jeans and black and gold Air Jordan. He smiled at the girl and waved, walking to her.

"Hi, Takuya! How are you?"

"I'm good girl." He told her, giving the girl a hug while she asked "How's Zo?"

"She good. She came with me, actually. Is this the guy you keep talking about?" he asked, eyeing Max. "No…" she denied "This is Max. He offered to take me here. The guy you're talking about is Kai."

"So, Kai is his name, huh? I wanna meet him." Takuya said, smirking.

"Are we going to meet Zo at the restaurant or will she meet us here?"

"Here. She went to the bathroom." The brunet told her and, seconds later, a thin voice called out:

"Lea!"

The group turned to meet a medium height female with pale skin. Her hair was straight and blond, illuminating her green eyes. She was wearing a ¾ sleeved lavender shirt underneath an opened knitted lilac jacket, a pair of dark shorts, lilac leg warmers and light blue sneakers. She smiled and waved at the girl, before running to her, hugging her tight.

"Hey, Zoe."

"How are you?" she asked, caressing the girl's cheek. "I'm fine, thank you. Hungry. How about we get going to the restaurant?"

"It would be great." Takuya affirmed, wrapping his arm around Zoe's shoulders. "Good." The raven haired girl said. She turned to Max and declared "You can go now. Thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome, Kalea. Have a nice lunch. Bye."

"Bye!"

* * *

Kalea laughed while opening the door to Kai's apartment. The happy times that she, Takuya and Zoe spent together were full with jokes, smiles and pranks, and those left her content. It had been a long time since she had hung out with friends that actually wanted to make her smile. She walked in and closed the door behind herself, her eyes immediately wandering, looking for Kai. And she found him. He was sitting in the couch, his back turned to her, shirtless and in his hand, a bottle of vodka.

"Kai? I'm home…" she tried.

"Hn." He let out. Kalea sighed. She was expecting a different treatment, since she walked out on him without an appropriate goodbye. She walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and asked "Can we talk?"

"No." he said immediately, taking another sip of the drink.

"Kai, please…"

"Go away, Kalea. I think you have better things to do." He took another sip. "Kai… What's going on? Talk to me."

"Get the fuck away from me." He growled, making her jump and release his shoulder.

"Kai…"

"Get out." He told her. Kalea frowned. If there was anything that she felt for Kai's reactions, was shock. But also fear. That boy scared her to the core, especially when he snapped. Which was rare, but she had seen it. Taking a deep breath, she stood in front of him and asked:

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing. Get out, you're blocking the game."

"The TV is turned off, Kai. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Okay, fine, then I just go back to Takuya's side! Here I am, ending our date earlier so that you wouldn't be worried and here you are, making a fuss out of everything and acting like a complete jerk!"

"Then do that! Go back to your dear date and fuck with him! What the fuck are you waiting for?!" He let out, standing up.

"I will! Maybe he will do better than you! Maybe sex with him would be a lot better!" she yelled "You know what? I bet he would look me in the eyes while he fucks me. _Over_ and _over_ again."

She turned to walk away, but a strong grip around her wrist stopped her from taking further steps. Instead of pulling her to a strong chest like she was waiting, it pushed her against the nearest wall, and locked her wrists above her head. Kalea opened her eyes to find Kai growling and frowning at her, clearly pissed. The last time she had seen him like that was when Tala, being the major womanizer they knew, threw his game in her direction. She gulped, but kept staring into his eyes because she knew; deep down, that he would never harm her.

"Let me go." She said. But he kept studying her eyes, her features, her emotions gone wild.

"Kai… I'm warning you. If you don't wanna be castrated today, you will let me go." She tried once more. Again, no answer. So, she sighed and opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came because Kai shoved his tongue down her throat.

The girl whimpered and tried to push him away, but Kai was too strong. He pressed himself against her and, with his free hand; he grabbed her neck, stopping her from moving. Kalea was scared. Kai was a passionate lover; he always had been, but never like this. Never to the point that he would actually harm her. He was choking her and she was losing air, so she tried to struggle. Biting his tongue to get him away, the girl took a deep breath when the hand on her throat loosened its grip.

"Kai… Get away from me." She whispered.

But the young man only growled and pressed himself against her, feeling the heat coming from her core. He knew that she was a fan of angry sex, but he was too pissed at her to care. With one hand, he ripped off her shirt and threw it away, immediately starting to work on her jeans. Her red silky bra got in the way, sure, but it was something he could take care of later. Right now, he wanted to punish her for doing this to him, for turning him into the angry male he was at the moment.

Her jeans zipper was done, put the pants didn't come down then. 'Skinnies' he thought, while moving his hand to her back, gluing his lips to her neck. Unfastening her bra, his hands came to grope the mounds, hearing her sigh. He bit her neck, and left a mark there, to show everyone that she was his and his alone, and descended to her breasts, capturing one nipple in his mouth while his hand caressed the other. Kai could hear her pants, but refused to comply with her unspoken wishes. He wanted to make her suffer. Releasing her hands from his grip, he supported himself on her waist, feeling her arms wrap around his neck and her fingers entwine in his hair.

"Kai… Please…"

But he ignored. Her hands found his belt and unbuckled it, letting the jeans rest on his hips. Taking hers off, she pulled on his hair, making him growl. He let go of her breast and straightened himself up, looking down into her eyes. One of his hands moved to remove his jeans and boxers, standing nude in front of her, his member standing proudly, his other hand removing her underwear. Once they both stood nude facing each other and Kalea couldn't tell what Kai wanted the most. To go and kick the living lights of the other boy or fuck her that moment. Apparently he chose the latter one because with a firm grip, both of his hands grabbed her bottom and pulled her up, penetrating her immediately.

A soft and surprised moan came out of her lips. Kai moved with her at an amazing speed, and wanted nothing more than to make her regret her words. But Kalea had meant what she said. Taking Kai's face in her hands, she locked eyes with him, not letting him get away. He gulped, but complied. He obeyed to her desires and there he was staring at her while ravishing her, building up their orgasms. Kalea felt the usual feeling at the bottom of her stomach and she knew she was close. Kai lowered his hand between them, pressing on her clit, making her moan loudly, something she immediately regretted, covering her mouth.

But Kai removed it, watching her while she came, her vision turning blank and full, following her immediately. He saw her breathing heavier and her body weak, but he didn't want to let her go. He leaned in and kissed her. He was still mad at her, but he was too afraid to lose her. She was a girl like anyone else he had ever met. She was unique. And he felt like protecting her. He removed himself from inside her, but kept her on his arms, taking her to his bed and laying her there.

"Kalea?" he called.

"Yes, Kai?" she asked, her eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"Promise… you won't leave me…" he whispered, laying his head on her chest. She smiled and caressed his hair, letting the sad tears escape "Of course not, Kai… I promise…"

* * *

 **A/N: So, here it is! Tell me what you think, okay?  
**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Word Outburst

**Good morning, people!**

 **How are you? I hope today is a good day for you, because I'm bringing a new chapter! Also, I hope that everything is good around you, so that I apologize for not publishing this chapter on Saturday, I was extremely busy. You know, a birthday party isn't exactly easy and free enough to publish a chapter...**

 **Anyway... Last chapter's feedback was good, and I'm glad of such. Today I'm not very talkative today, so excuse me, please. REVIEW ANSWER TIME!**

 **\- eroticlad11, Kai sure is... :)**

 **\- DranzerFlame, it's alright. I get that you're just not that into it.**

 **\- RedZeo4ever, here it is, the next chapter! Tell me what you think! :D**

 **\- LadyDiamond92, thank you for your words, I really apreciate it :)**

 **\- MasterK166, thanks... Enjoy this one if you may...**

 **ON THE FIC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Word Outburst  
**

* * *

The girl opened her eyes. The sun shone on her face, wiping the remaining traces of sleep. Their bed was empty, he had gone somewhere. And, taking a look at the clock, she figured he had gone to buy something for their breakfast. For her, nothing beat a nice slice of cherry pie after a night of wild sex. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Swinging her legs to the side of the bed and stood up, walking to his closet. She knew that he kept some of her clothes there. Why, she didn't know. But she was about to make use of them.

She eyed the clothes. A black crop top with a red 'V' surrounded by a red circle, light grey skinny jeans and her red high top sneakers. That should do the thing. She walked to the living room and grabbed her bra, that he tossed aside the night before and grabbed a pair of white panties from her bag. A quick shower to clean her up and then the clothes were placed on her. In the kitchen rested a note with his handwriting. It said:

 _"Went out to buy food.  
I want to see you once I get home.  
– Kai"_

She sighed. She knew, but she wouldn't be fulfilling his request. She needed to take some time to herself. She turned the paper around and grabbed a pen, writing her message behind. After that, she drank the orange juice that he kept in the fridge and left the apartment, leaving her keys behind. She walked down the stairs and greeted the people that passed by her, especially an old lady that was Kai's neighbor. She was a very old but very sweet woman, offering her cookies every time she passed by her. She told her about her grandchildren, about her cats and her husband, 'the best handyman this town has ever met!' she would say. That made Kalea smile, happy that the relationship between the two was still good after 74 years of marriage.

"Okay, Mrs. Gandalf, I really have to go. I have a friend waiting for me. But I promise I will stop by your house this afternoon and we'll talk a little more, okay?"

"Of course, my dear! Of course! Go, go!"

Kalea smiled and walked, leaving the building and walking down the road. The words of the lady still echoed in her head. Her relationship with her husband wasn't all roses, but they overcame the obstacles together, and that was all that mattered. Her smiled faded, giving room to a deep frown, and she found herself going to the park, walking past every laugh and smile and finding a secure place to let her thoughts out. She sat down on the ditched tree stump, looking up to the sun rays that infiltrated the tree top.

"Are you lost or you just have a lot on your mind?" a voice asked.

Kalea looked up to see no other than Ray standing in front of her, with a soft smile on his face. She smiled back and told him it was the latter one. That only caused the teen to sit down next to her and ask "Wanna talk about it?"

"I don't want to bother you with my problems."

"It's no bother at all. Besides, I'm having some of my own, so it will help me get my mind off of mine."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"My fiancé. Mariah. She misses me like hell and I miss her too, but I can't leave this place to go back to China. At least not yet. And we argued last night because she got inside her head that I don't want to be with her. She thinks I'm not doing enough and that I don't love her anymore."

"Well, is she right?"

"Of course not. I love her. I can't even express my love for her… It's just too much. But she doesn't believe me."

"You should talk to her. Get her to see your side. I know you already tried to do that, but the next time you talk to her, when she starts whining, you're going to get mad at her. Yell at her, tell her to listen to you. She will shut up, because I'm sure she isn't expecting such reaction from you. And you will be able to tell her everything that you are feeling right now."

"Damn… Were you always this much of a psychiatrist? Because you are good, girl."

"Thank you. No, I was just known for having the ability to solve everyone's problems. Can't seem to solve my own, though."

"Maybe I can help you with that…" Ray suggested, smiling.

"I guess…" she agreed "It's Kai… I don't know what's going on with him… Yesterday, when I got home from the date with Takuya, he just snapped at me. He yelled at me, he almost hurt me…"

"That's easy, doll. He's jealous."

"Why would he be jealous? From whom?"

"He's jealous that this Takuya guy takes you away from him."

"But Takuya has a girlfriend. A _really_ hot girlfriend. Why would be want me?"

"Well, that part I didn't know. And I'm betting that neither does Kai." Ray explained "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What is the nature of your relationship with Kai?"

"Friends. Though I feel like there should be something more. We are really close and I don't understand why he sometimes just closes himself out."

"That's normal. That is the Kai we all know."

"But not me. Kai talks to me about everything, especially when it comes to his life. He never hid a thing from me."

"Okay, knowing that, what is wrong with it? What concerns you?"

"He got violent on me yesterday." She told him. "And then, after a heated… Discussion, he made me promise that I would never leave him."

"Well… My theory is that Kai has to open up with someone and that he has to have someone that he just can't let go. For a long time, I thought that such person was Dranzer, but apparently it's you. So, I don't really know what to tell you. If you are the person that Kai opens up the most and he's keeping this from you, then I don't think he'll talk to me."

"You're his friend. Could you try?"

"Of course. I will do my very best." He assured her.

"Ray?"

"Yes?"

"Before me… Was Kai together with a girl?"

"No, never. Unless you count Hilary, but she's our team member, so I can't put her on the same plate."

"Oh… Ray?"

"Yes?"

"What is Hilary's relationship with Kai? Because I have a bad feeling about her."

"You are right in having such feeling. Hilary and Kai are just friends, there is nothing more and if so, he grew even more distant from her since you got here. But Hilary isn't the most righteous girl in the world. She tends to mess with people and turn relationships upside down. So, if I were you, I'd be careful around her. Okay?"

"Okay… Thank you."

* * *

Kalea walked down the street, in the direction of Kai's apartment. She didn't want to face him yet, so she was hoping that she could delay their encounter, so she took longer roads, believing that she could fool time. But she couldn't and that was the reason why his building rose in front of her, standing cold and heartless, like Kai himself. She pushed the doors opened and greeted the doorman with a sad smile, before walking to the elevator. When the doors opened, she entered, holding them open for an elder, smiling when he thanked her.

After nine floors, she finally reached her destination. Kai's floor. She was ready, she was going to talk to him and she was going to get some things straight. If not… Well, then he could kiss their relationship goodbye because she wasn't going back to him. While she was walking towards his door, she heard someone call her. Turning around, she saw the elder lady of the morning before, smiling and waving at her. Kalea smiled and walked to her.

"Hello dear…" the lady said "How are you?"

"Not so good, today, Mrs. Gandalf, but I'm sure to get better."

"Oh dear… Do you wish to talk about it during a cup of tea?" she asked, caressing her arm.

"I don't want to bother you with my problems…" Kalea said. The old lady let out a laugh and said "Of course you're not bothering me, you silly! Come! I need some company. My husband will be arriving home late."

"Okay, Mrs. Gandalf…" Kalea accepted, allowing the elder woman to guide her inside her house. The raven haired sat down on a plasticized yellow couch, while the lady went to the kitchen to prepare some tea. A good look around told Kalea what she already knew. That Mrs. Gandalf missed her children and grandchildren dearly, since pictures of them were spread across the fireplace. That Mrs. Gandalf was proud of her husband's achievements, since there was a shell full of trophies with his name. That Mrs. Gandalf was a housewife, since the house was decorated at her exquisite taste.

"There we go, sweetie." The woman said, presenting her with a cup of chamomile tea, and serving herself with another "Go ahead. You're in a safe place. Talk."

"It's just… I'm a little worried about Kai and me… We haven't been through the best moments and I'm worried that it's only causing us to be apart from each other…"

"Well… What kind of arguments are we talking about?"

"He gets jealous waaay too easily."

"Oh, dear… That only proves that he cares for you deeply…" the lady said.

"Maybe, but I don't know anymore…"

"Tell me more… I can tell that you aren't telling me everything."

"Well… It's a little embarrassing…"

"You or him has been having troubles performing?"

"Performing? I don't understand…" Kalea said.

"In bed, sweetie. I may be old, but I'm not stupid. Nor deaf." She told the teen, her blue eyes glistering.

"I'm sorry about that. No, it's not that. I don't have problems performing. And neither does him… He just… He can't look me in the eyes while he… You know…"

"Fucks you? What's wrong in saying that?" Mrs. Gandalf asked, frowning "Maybe he's afraid, dear…"

"Me and Kai… We don't have an actual… Relationship. He's not my boyfriend and I'm not his girlfriend. I care for him, more than a friend, and I know he feels the same towards me. But we don't say 'I love you' or anything of such rank. Sorry if that disturbs you."

"Well, it does not. And you won't find a better person to understand your struggles. I know the path you're walking, dear, I've taken that path myself. And look at me now, still wedded to the man I hooked up with. After 74 years."

"Wait, you are Mr. Gandalf were… Sex buddies?" Kalea asked, surprised.

"Exactly, my dear. And look how we turned out. We were not just sex buddies. He was my best friend and I was his. He healed my broken heart so many times, and I healed his once. We were neighbors and childhood friends. And then we just couldn't resist the attraction between us and we just went for it."

"How did you went from sex buddies for lovers?"

"He had enough. He told me he couldn't keep that relationship any longer. That I was breaking his heart. And he left. When I found him, three days later, in the local pub, and asked him for explanations, he told me he loved me. And I slapped him and asked him with did he leave me, since I loved him back."

"Really?"

"Yes." A male voice declared "And I just stared at her dumb fooled and then she kissed me."

The females turned to see an elder man leaning on the doorframe. His eyes were big and green, his wrinkled face being over marked with his smile. His white tiny teeth were visible through his grin, his white hair messy under his beret. His clothes, tidy and well kept, covered his large body, the sleeves of his button down white shirt being rolled up, showing his tanned skin, and his dark jeans fitting well over his brown shoes.

"Mr. Gandalf!" Kalea exclaimed, standing up.

"Oh, sit down, child. I figured sooner or later you would come to us for advice. What happened this time?" he asked, sitting down next to his wife.

"Kai can't look her in the eye while they have sex. And it upsets her because she feels more towards him than she's willing to admit." She told him, serving him a cup of tea.

"I do not!" Kalea exclaimed, blushing. Mr. Gandalf started laughing and told her "Oh, dear, you have no idea how bad you're contradicting yourself. Please, it's obvious in the way you look at him that you love him. And the way he looks at you is to die for. Trust me."

"What should I do, then?" she asked, grabbing her forgotten teacup. The couple looked at each other, and then Mrs. Gandalf asked "Do you want the granny opinion or the woman opinion?"

"Which you think it fits better the desperation I'm going through." She girl told her. "The woman opinion, dear…" Mr. Gandalf said "Without a doubt."

"Tie him up to the bedpost and fuck him hard without letting him out of your gaze." Granny told her. Kalea choked on her tea and looked up at the grinning couple.

"You're tripping, right?"

"She ain't tripping, doll." Mr. Gandalf assured. Kalea gulped and placed down her teacup, standing up and declaring:

"Then I better get on to it."

"You go girl!" Mr. Gandalf exclaimed "You can thank us later. Now go."

Kalea smiled and exited the apartment the elder couple shared. She walked down the hall and met Kai's door. Taking another deep breath, she knocked hard on the wood. She knew he didn't like those soft knocks. He could hear them, but he didn't like them. Made him feel like he was some scary monster that people were afraid to call. Regardless, she knocked. And he must had been doing nothing, because the door opened soon after.

"Where the fuck were you?" were his first words. She took a deep breath and simply stated:

"We need to talk."

* * *

 **A/N: So, here it is! Tell me what you think, okay?  
**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Word Trouble

**Hey guys! How are you?  
**

 **I'm glad you're all here to take a good look at the next chapter of this fic! I know that you were clinging on to the chair for this one, thanks to the sweet reviews that you left for me to delight on! Also, sorry for not posting yesterday, I fell asleep and then I had to work all afternoon and I was completely beat when I got home, and I only had the head to put on my PJ's, brush teeth and hit the pilow! That was all!**

 **Also, HAPPY VALENTINES!**

 **I hope you're having a great time, I had. I went to the movies to see that new movie, Deadpool, and trust me when I say this: it was FUCKING AWESOME. Like... For real. Also, thanks for your kind words, I'm glad of them, and help me going :)**

 **ALSO, a huge thanks to my girl RedZeo4ever, my beta reader. Without you, this wouldn't be possible, girl!**

 **REVIEW ANSWER TIME!**

 **\- LadyDiamond92, thanks for your words :) Also, did you notice that half of them are italian? If not, don't worry! I understand anyway! I'm trying to learn new languages :) And Italian can be one of them...**

 **\- MasterK166, it's Gandalf because I wanted to! And I was in the Tolkien mood, so yeah. Take that. :D**

 **\- eroticlad11, I'm glad I can do that to you ;) everyone likes a huge teddybear. I'm glad you liked it, and read ahead!**

 **\- DranzerFlame, here it is! I hope you like it!**

 **\- RedZeo4ever, giiiirl! Thanks :) Read ahead! I hope you like it!**

 **ON THE FIC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Word Trouble  
**

* * *

"C'mon, Lea! One more!"

The raven haired girl giggled and nodded, grabbing the refilled glass and pouring the liquid down her throat. It burned, but at same time felt good. Because it was another piece of her conscience slipping away. It was just a night out. A club, a nice outfit, good make-up and Kai's stolen credit card, and she was off to go. The company came later. She was on her way to the club to forget that evening even happened when the brunette showed up with her friends and asked her if she needed company. Regardless to say, she accepted it, and it was the brunette's voice that kept pushing her to drink more.

"There! Hilary, you own me five bucks!" Kalea screamed "Who's the next idiot that thinks that can outdrink me?"

"Okay girl, how about you put the glass down for a sec and come dance with me." Hilary told her, grabbing her hand. Kalea allowed her to guide her to the dance floor, where they started to move along with the beat.

"Hey, Hill! Thanks for joining me in this night of forgetting. I think that's how you say it."

"It is." The brunette confirmed "And you're welcome! I needed some time too."

"What is wrong?"

"Oh, nothing… Just having an unreturned crush." She told her.

"Oh… I know how that feels, trust me." Kalea said "But let's forget about this assholes of our lives and just dance!"

The raven haired girl giggled and shook her head from side to side, and Hilary stepped back, enjoying her work. Soon, the girl would be a goner and she could set her plan in action to break the two apart. She already had the man for the job. One of her ex's, whom was still crazy about her, wanted to do whatever it took to get Hilary back. So, she asked him to help her in her plan. And then he'd get what he wanted. So, he accepted it. And there he was. Him. Her ex. His name was Dean, and Hilary had to admit. He was hot. Typical hot American guy, with tanned skin, strong and muscled body, brown eyes and jet black hair, semi Mohawk. He was wearing a cut white sleeveless muscle shirt with the words 'I flexed and the sleeves fell' in black, dark jeans and black and red Air Jordan.

She made him a signal to come closer and he did, eyeing her up and down. It was normal, since she was wearing a strapless tight short black dress with a gold necklace, gold bracelet and bright red strappy heels. She knew she looked good, but the boy's mind had to be on another person. Kalea. Hilary pointed to the girl that was currently on the dance floor and told Dean to seduce her and get her in his bed. He didn't had to sleep with her, just knock her out, but if he did, it would be even better.

"What did she do to you?" he asked, his voice low and rough.

"She messed with a man that can't be messed with. She's gonna learn the lesson that no one steps between me and Kai."

"Alright, baby… As long as I have the chance to get you inside my bed…" he whispered at her ear.

"Yeah, yeah, just go seduce her already!" Hilary pushed him.

He chuckled and turned in the girl's direction. She was in the middle, perfect. Gave him a good excuse to bump into her and start a conversation. He walked to her, the people opening space for him to pass. He smirked. He liked this attention. Now that he was closer to her, she wasn't bad looking at all. Though she didn't look like most girls inside that place, her body called everyone's attention. Maybe it was the way she moved, elegant and sexy. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't belong there, but had every right to be. Or maybe it was just her outfit.

Her chest, covered by a short black crop top with 'Lil' Beast' in blood red, left much for imagination, but gave a good clue for their size, which was nowhere small. Her long legs, covered by a pair of skinny jeans, enhanced their shape and framed her big, if not huge backside. Her feet, wearing a pair of heeled combat booties. Her hair, in a high ponytail, but with a few strands on her face. Her wrists, adorned with a thick leather bracelet. It all spoke that she didn't belong, but she wanted to be there. He bumped into her and smiled when she turned to him.

"Hey. Sorry. Are you okay?"

"Da, sure. I mean, yes." She answered, looking up to him.

"You're not from here?" he guessed.

"Russian. Sorry."

"It's fine. Me neither. I'm Dean."

"Kalea."

"Pleasure. Wanna dance?"

"Sure."

And they danced. Bodies grinding, pressed against each other in sensual moves, his hands caressing her hips, pulling her further against him. Her hands, one over his and another on her hair, her head slightly turned to face him. She could see his grin in the dark, white teeth glowing with the neon lights. The song was upbeat, with a good bass and sick moves. Her every curve was pressed against his body and, even though his mind desired for another girl, he couldn't help but take a liking on this full made woman. He turned her head in his direction and gazed into her eyes for a second, before lowering it to her full red-painted lips. And leaned in slowly, allowing her the space to move away.

But she didn't. Because, in the back of her head, it wasn't with Dean that she was dancing with. It was obvious who the person was. But she didn't care. When his lips rested over hers, she immediately knew that it wasn't Kai, and her fantasy fell apart. But she didn't care. She was drunk and single, because Kai and her were nothing but friends and this Dean boy was hot and was kissing her, so screw it. Tomorrow would be a different day. And she kissed back.

His tongue graced over her lips, but made no motion to go inside her mouth. It was just a tease. And she didn't mind at all. His mouth claimed hers like an expert, making her lean into him even more. The hand that was over his entwined her fingers within his, and the other on his hair. It felt good. His black locks were soft and long, and it was nice under her fingertips. His lips sucked hers, making her shiver in pleasure, and pressed her even more against his muscular structure. She sighed and melted into the kiss, allowing him to lead her.

It wasn't long until she felt her back pressed against the cool wall, her right hand over his heart and her left one holding his belt, his right hand holding her waist and his left on the wall, supporting them. His mouth was sucking on her neck greedily, like she was his prohibit fruit, and left her wanting more. From her lips escaped a moan and he groaned at the sexiness of the sound. He broke away to look into her eyes and it was enough to make him sigh at the vixen in front of him. It was too much.

"God, Kalea…"

"What?" she asked, looking up to him.

"I don't think I can do this…"

"Do what?"

"I feel like I'm betraying you… We didn't meet by chance." He told her, pulling away.

"I know. Let me guess… Hilary sent you." She affirmed.

"How do you know?"

"She has been trying to get her hands on my man since I laid my eyes on her."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I know you didn't mean it. You were too good to be true anyway."

"Still… Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

"Do you think you can help me get Kai to understand that or either he gets the balls to admit if he loves me or not or I'm leaving him?"

"I think I can help you with that." He smirked "What do you need?"

"Tomorrow, at lunch?"

"It's a date." He winked at her "But Hilary asked me to sleep with you."

"I know. I have ears, you know? And she's not exactly the quietest person on earth." The girl smirked.

"You can say that again… How about I carry you home?"

"I live with him…"

"Even better." Dean said and, with a pull, the girl was in his arms.

* * *

The door to her shared apartment opened with her keys, and he kicked it open, not caring of the male inside was awake or not. Her giggle filled the air, before her head dropped on his chest once more. Dean was carrying her bridal style and he didn't seem to mind at all. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her legs resting loosely over his arm, kicking the air from time to time when he pretended like he was going to drop her. And that was the scene Kai came to find.

Dean, a guy he didn't know, standing in the middle of his living room with Kalea in his arms, carrying her in a way that only Kai could carry her. In her hand were her house keys and in the other, a red cup. Anger immediately took over him. Who the hell was that guy and what was he going in _his_ house with _his_ girl on his arms?! He stepped forward but Dean shushed him and nodded his head to the girl in his arms, showing Kai she was sleeping. The duo tone haired young man nodded and showed him the bedroom, where she slept.

Dean showed him a small smile and walked slowly to the bed, not wanting to wake her up. He found the bed and laid her on it. The girl groaned, but let go of his neck and turned to the other side. Dean chuckled and moved to her feet, removing her boots and trying not to laugh when he saw her Pikachu socks. Covering her body, he planted a kiss over her loose hair and walked away, waving at Kai and placing her keys on their place and closing the door behind him.

 **.-ae-.**

The girl opened her brown eyes only to close them again. The sun was too strong, and her head couldn't take it. Her hand tapped the bed next to her, finding it cold and empty. The girl shot up on the bed, but immediately groaned and laid back down; her head started spinning and her throat was sore. She allowed herself to lay there, staring at the ceiling, remembering the reasons why she had gone to the club the night before. She took a deep breath and allowed the memories to flood her mind.

* * *

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _"We need to talk."_

 _"Damn right we do. I told you to stay home. I was serious when I told you I wanted to see you when I came back!"_

 _"Not now, Kai…"_

 _"Yes, now! Tell me!" he exclaimed, grabbing her arms. "Kai…" she started "No. Let me go."_

 _"Tell me what other things you had to do!"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Tell me!"_

 _"No."_

 _"TELL ME!"_

 _"Stop yelling!" she shouted back, turning away. He eyed her and sighed, declaring:_

 _"I'm sorry. I know you don't like that. Tell me."_

 _"Kai… I wasn't because I had other things to do." She told him, sighing._

 _"What can possibly be more important than us?!"_

 _"Us? US?! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY US?!" she snapped._

 _"What?"_

 _"There's no 'US'! You made that pretty clear, you idiot! You think I'm stupid? I heard you perfectly clear when you called me 'friend' each and every time someone asked you who I was!"_

 _"Because it's the true! You are my friend, Lea! What else do you want me to say?"_

 _"I want you to make a man out of yourself! Just come clean!"_

 _"What the fuck do you mean by that?"_

 _"Tell me the truth! What am I exactly to you?!"_

 _"You're my friend, Lea. I care for you. You know that. More than I ever cared for anyone."_

 _"With all of that sentiment, and I'm just a friend?"_

 _"Lea, it's not what I meant."_

 _"Then tell me… What am I to you?"_

 _"I…" he tried, avoiding her penetrating gaze._

 _"Tell me!"_

 _"I…"_

 _"Right… I figured it would be something like this…" she sighed, pushing him away and turning away "Goodbye."_

 _"Where do you think you're going?!" he asked her._

 _"Somewhere where people can be truthful with me! Since not even YOU can tell me the truth in my face!"_

 _"Lea…"_

 _"Fuck you, Kai!"_

* * *

The girl sighed. That was the moment when she walked out of the door. It was a night to forget, but with a good outcome in the end. And speaking of outcome… Her clock read 11am. She still had time. She had set up with Dean at 12.30pm, in the park. So she still had time. Walking to the kitchen and taking a glass of water and an aspirin and drank it in one slip. After that, she walked to the bedroom, dropping all of her clothes while she walked and went to the bathroom, turning the hot water on. When the temperature was satisfying, she walked inside of the shower.

After that, she walked to the bedroom, covered with a towel and grabbed her clothes, a white tee shirt, a pair of black shorts, a red leather jacket and dressed them. Putting on the large leather bracelet on her wrist and the booties from the night before and left the house, her keys being dancing in her hand. Checking her pockets for her phone, she checked her messages. One from Hilary, asking where had she gone the night before and another from Ray, asking her if she had talked to Kai. She responded to none, and placed her phone back in the pocket, leaving the building.

Entering the park ten minute later, she quickly found Dean. Not that he was easy to find, but all she had to do was follow the sounds of heavy flirt and sighs. And there he was, sitting on the top rail of the bench, his feet firmly pressed against the seat. He was wearing a white shirt with a 'Keep Calm and Pipe the F*ck Down' message, black jeans and brown Timberland boots. Over his wild hair was a brown beanie and covering his eyes were a pair of black sunglasses. Kalea smiled and walked to him, patting his shoulder.

"Kalea, hey." He said, his voice hoarse.

"Hey you. What happened? Hangover?" she asked, frowning.

"Yeah." He confirmed, smiling "My head doesn't hurt, but I still can't take off the glasses."

"You look cute with them." The raven haired girl told him "Where do you wanna go?"

"I was thinking about grabbing a bite, what do you think?" he asked, standing up.

"I like the idea." She said, allowing him to take her hand in his.

They walked to a nearby trailer and each asked for their food, Dean insisting on buying their meal. They ate slowly, enjoying the company while a few words were exchanged, small little details about each other. Dean asked her what was up with Kai and her, and the girl told him the truth, that Kai couldn't face her when it came to intimate moments and refused to accept her as more than just a 'friend'. When the girl asked him about his past, the boy turned away and let out a small smile, declaring:

"I grew up with foster parents. They didn't care much about me or the other kids in that house, so basically I had to learn everything by myself. There were times when I would follow people on the street just to see what was I supposed to act like around society. Unfortunately, I came to know that society is a fucking faker that talks behind everyone's back. There was one girl though. Lilly. She was different at first. She showed me that there were some in society that weren't like that. We had a thing. Until I found out she was fucking my best friend behind my back."

"I'm sorry, Dean…"

"It's fine. I left her and I moved here when I turned 18. I got a job at the market and that was when I met Hilary."

"And all began." She completed.

"True. So, do you have a plan for the guy of yours?" Dean asked, putting the wrapper on the trash. She smirked and said "Who do you think I am? Of course. But, can you fight?"

"Who do you think I am? Of course." he copied, grinning.

"Okay then. According to his routine, he should be stopping by the park anytime soon. So, all you have to do is make a move on me."

"Why? I mean, not that I mind, but why?"

"Because he's a fucking jealous bitch. He can't take seeing me around other males."

"Good. Let's make him mad, shall we?" Dean smirked, taking her hand in his and standing up.

They walked around, talking, but always looking for that familiar shade of grey hair. When Dean finally spotted him, a few feet ahead, he stopped walking and took Kalea's wrist, pulling her to him. His other hand rose to her face and caressed her cheek, before leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss. She was surprised at first, but soon closed her eyes and lifted her hand to his neck, standing on her toes. His grip on her increased, but didn't last long because, once his hand moved to her hair, his touch was ripped off of her with a rough push.

"Kai?" Kalea called out, seeing the duo colored haired man standing in front of her. But her words didn't take effect. Kai just stood there, glaring at Dean.

"What the fuck, man? What's wrong with you?" Dean asked, pretending to be surprised. But Kai only glared at him.

"Kai, what's wrong with you?" Kalea asked, moving in front of him and between the males.

"Get away, Lea."

"No. Kai, talk to me."

"Get away Lea."

"No."

"Get the fuck away."

"No!" she exclaimed, but this time, Kai didn't respond. He just pushed her away and sent a punch flying in Dean's direction. Unfortunately, it landed, and the black haired young man stumbled, but quickly recovered.

After that move, a fight set in between them. Kai's attacks were methodic and quick, but Dean had years and years of rough teaching. So he could easily face Kai in his advances. Punches flying, kicks spinning, blocks performing, and yet none seemed to go down. Kalea's screams of mercy fell upon deaf ears because all the boys could think of was the fight they were engaged. But the security of the park was alerted and soon the two were separated, Kalea finally being able to breathe.

Kai had a couple of bruises, just like Dean, and it was hard to say who had it worse. Black eyes, sure. Knuckles as red as blood, of course. Black and purple spots all over the body, check. Unsteady breathings? It was there. Pure rage clouding their eyes, only Kai demonstrated such. Dean only showed amusement, and perhaps a little pride. Kalea walked to Dean, asking if he was okay, and told her 'sure', but whispered at her ear that she should take care of her man now. And, with that, he told the security guard that was holding him back that it was over and left the park.

Kalea turned to Kai and asked him if he was okay. When the teen only turned his head, she sighed and grabbed his arm, taking him home with her. The walk was quiet, and calm. She made no motion to say a word and though he struggled, said nothing either. Her grip on his arm was enough to calm him and steady him, allowing the male to regain his quiet and calm personality. When they arrived the building, she lead him to the elevator, ignoring when he tried to call her name. And when they got home, she sat him in the couch and went for the first aid kit.

The alcohol imbibed cotton grazed over his wounds, cleaning the cuts and steading the irritated skin. The bandages were next and, after applying the balm to decrease the purple stains, she stood up and placed the kit on the kitchen counter. She sighed. The plan had gone right, Kai had become possessive over her, but the outcome was yet to be seen. She texted Dean, asking if he was okay and he replied with 'Nothing that a good nap won't fix. I missed these kinds of fights. Thanks, doll'. She smiled and then turned to Kai, eyeing him for a second before walking away, opening the door of the apartment.

"Where are you going?" he immediately asked.

"Check on Dean. You pulled quite a number on him."

"Lea, come here." He said. The girl sighed and closed the door, turning and walking to Kai. He took her hand and sat her down on the couch, looking down to their entwined fingers.

"I'm here. So?"

"Why do you keep doing this to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's like… You don't care for me anymore."

"I do care for you, Kai. But you are the one always pushing me away. You are the cause to everything that goes on around you. You are the cause to the reason why I'm pulling away. You are pushing me away, Kai. You are causing me to go seek within others what I have with you. You are doing this to you and me, not I."

"Don't go."

"And then what? You expect me to stick around you, while you decide what you actually want? You expect me to stay here and take the blow when you decide that who you want is Hilary? Kai, I'm sorry, but that isn't happening. You have to make up your mind. And while you do that, you can't have the carnal relationship that we share. No. It's over. Until you decide what you want." She declared, standing up and leaving.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm preeeetty sure you all hate me right now...  
**

 **Anyway, that was a gigantic monster of a chapter, right? Riiiight? Okay, I'll stop. And bring in the pissed comments! I'll be here to read them!**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Word Regret

**Hey guys! How are you?  
**

 **I hope you're good, because I have a fresh new chapter for you! You guys were onto me like fire in the last chapter, asking me to post this thingy! Well, so here I am! I really hope you enjoy this little chapter (that has nothing of little) and I hope that all of your dreamy states can enjoy this and give me the clues of what you think it might happen in the next one!**

 **REVIEW ANSWER TIME!**

 **\- MasterK166, I'm glad you enjoyed the fight scene. I was kind going for someone that could rivalize Kai's tecnique, and I guess I pulled it off! And about Kalea's reaction...? Well, darling, you will see more of that in this chapter! Take a good look...**

 **\- LadyDiamond92, Hilary is EXACTLY like Blair! I went for bitchy and mean side of a Pop Queen, and let's face it, the movie 'Mean Girls' was a great start off point. I'm glad you think Dean is cute, I kinda took all the boys from my classroom and mixed them all in one person, and Dean was the result! Kinda douchy, but nice in the end and hot as fuck. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, sweetie!**

 **\- RedZeo4ever, yes, I will keep Dean in this story, but as a background character, you know? He was important for that moment, and he had his spotlight, and now Kai stole it back. I kinda wanted to give Kalea two ways, two different futures, and now it's only up to her to pick whom she wants! Or to Kai to grow some balls.**

 **\- DranzerFlame, I'm glad you liked it and let me know if you liked this one!**

 **\- eroticlad11, I'm glad you liked it. You and I have matching opinions on this matter. :) Read ahead!**

 **Well, that should do it... Let's get this thing rolling and...**

 **ON THE FIC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Word Regret  
**

* * *

His pace was slow and steady, but his mind was the opposite. His thoughts ran like a cheetah, spread like a wild fire and tainted his heart. In his mind, the worst possible scenarios shifted, one being more awful than the other. His heartbeat was unsteady, his sweat cold, his eyes unfocused, his brain over functioning. And he was so lost in his thoughts that he missed to see where he was heading. And that only lead him to crash against someone. Kai looked up to see no other Mariah standing in front of him.

"Kai? Is everything okay?"

"Where is your fiancé?" he immediately asked.

"Back at Tyson's, why?"

But the teen never answered her. His legs moved faster than he ever thought they would, and he quickly arrived his destination: Tyson's dojo. He could hear the teens inside, shouting empty threats and small curse words, but laughing away anyway. He stepped inside the gates and walked to the backyard, where no one, luckily, was. He sat on the porch and fixed his gaze on the small lake, allowing his thoughts to float back to their wildness of before. But not even a minute passed when the door that leaded to the porch opened and revealed no other than Ray.

"Kai?"

"I didn't know where else to go." He simply said. Ray nodded and told the guys he was going to get some fresh air and then closed the door behind him, sitting next to Kai and saying:

"Talk to me."

"She left."

"Who left?" Ray asked.

"Kalea. Kalea left."

"What happened?"

"She… She told me she couldn't keep this up. Me and her. And she left."

"Wait, you two have a thing?" Ray asked, surprised "I was in the reason that you were just friends."

"And we are."

"Okay, now I'm lost."

"Kon, I fuck her brains out each and every time I can and she does the same to me. Explained?"

"Wait, what? Hold up. What? Oh. Damn. I need a minute. Whaat?"

"How many more times are you gonna say 'what'?"

"As many as I need to get this through. Damn, Kai. What the hell? Why?"

"Because I care for her. I mean… She knows me. The real me. She's been there since forever and never left on her own will. I was the one that pushed her away."

"And now you're like this because…?"

"Because she left. On her own. And I don't know what to do."

"Well… Have you tried talking to her? It usually works."

"She literally said 'it's over until you decide what you want'. What am I supposed to do about that?"

"Well… What did she mean by that?"

"I… I can't look her in the eye while I fuck her."

"Why not? Are you picturing such act with someone else?"

"No! All I want is her."

"Then why?"

"Because… Because…"

"Because what, Kai?"

"Because I can't allow myself to fall for her! It's just…"

"Why? What's so special about her?"

"She's… She's perfect. She's sweet. She understands me. She isn't scared of me. She doesn't let go when I tell her to. She keeps pushing me out of the edge, pushing me to do more, breaking every barrier I rise to protect myself from her, pulling me towards the light when I live in the dark… She makes me want to be a better man. Just for her. And I try every day, to keep her away, to keep her where she can't be hurt, but she refuses to listen. And it makes me angry because all I want to do is protect her and she doesn't let me!"

"Kai…"

"And I yell at her. And she yells back. And I hurt her. And she runs crying. And I can help but feel hurt because I hurt her. I can't help but run after her and make her happy the only way I can. Physically. And I try to improve. But she's so frustrating and she doesn't bow to anything! It makes me angry. And every time she goes and talks to another guy. I get pissed because she should know better than to mess with other guys when she knows she's mine!"

"Kai!"

"What?!"

"I think you love her."

"What?"

"I mean, man, if you wanna protect her that much, if you feel that frustrated when other guys come around her and she does stuff with them, if you care that much about her, then it's pretty obvious that you adore her. I mean, dude… What other conclusion could you possibly get?"

"I… I don't know…"

"Exactly. So trust me when I say this. You and Kalea are meant to be. Go for her. Before she gets away with another guy." Ray told him, patting his shoulder and standing up "I'm going back to the living room. You are welcome to come as well."

"No, I'd rather not." Kai immediately said "But I appreciate the thought."

"Anytime, Kai. Anytime."

* * *

The young woman walked slowly, trying to reorganize her thoughts. She had just stood up against Kai and broken up with him. What the hell was wrong with her? For hell's sake, he was all she ever wanted! But then again, she couldn't take much more of this façade. If he wanted her, truly wanted her, he would have to show it. Because she wasn't going to run back into his arms like every single other time. No. She refused to bow down to his wishes, she refused to be the pet. Not anymore.

But her heart still called after him. Her heart still ached for his rare smiles, for the way he looked at her when she said something childish, and yet adorable. The way his hands moved to embrace her whenever she was feeling blue. The way he made her feel desired, the way he brought her up to Nirvana each and every time he took her, the way he got her begging for more, the way he didn't hesitate, not even for a second, to grant her that blissful release.

And yet, there was nothing she could do at the end. The decision would always stay in his hands, her heart would always stay in his hands. Her love for him was real, she had already admitted such to herself, but there was nothing she could do when it came to him. It was just too much. She had no right to ask anyone or anything to help her win Kai's heart. His heart was his own to give and the only person he had ever loved was his mother.

"Why is my own head against me?" she asked out loud, not realizing she was surrounded by people.

"What are you talking about?" a female voice asked, whom Kalea realized it belonged to Hilary.

"Nothing that matters to you." The raven haired girl answered coldly, turning away from her.

"Hey, wait! You didn't even allow me the chance to talk to you. What happened last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you were out in the bar, and then suddenly disappeared! Did you meet a guy or something?"

"You should know…" Kathay said, turning to the brunette "You told him to get inside my pants."

"What are you talking about?" Hilary asked, frowning.

"Oh, shut up, Hilary! You and I both know that you cut a deal with Dean! You told him to fuck me and he accepted!"

"I did no such thing!"

"Oh, shut it! Dean told me! So don't you dare backing out! Step up and assume what you did!" Kalea exclaimed, pointing a finger at her.

"So what if I did that?! So what if I asked Dean that?!" Hilary shouted back "What are you gonna do about it?!"

"I'm glad you ask." Kalea smirked, pulling her hand back and throwing a punch in Hilary's direction, landing it on her left cheek. The brunette stumbled and fell on the ground, looking up surprised.

"Stay the fuck away from my man, Hilary." Kalea spit "Or next time it won't be only a punch."

The raven haired girl walked away, her hand tingling with pain. She wanted to massage her knuckles, but she didn't want to show a weak side to the girl she left behind. To be truthful, it was the first punch she ever landed, ruling out all the playful punches she and her friends shared. She remembered hurting Kai once, when they were little, due to a punch she delivered, and maybe that was why she didn't like to punch. But this… This felt good.

On the exit of the park, noticing she wasn't in any of the spectators nor her victim's sight, she whined and grabbed her right hand. That had hurt, she wasn't going to lie. She observed her hand. Her knuckles were slightly red, the middle finger' one with the skin a little ripped, but the rest was good. Her arm still tingled, but it was nothing she couldn't fix. That only showed them she couldn't land a punch without hurting herself. But it was a first, and she liked new experiences.

"Oh my, I just got into a fight." She realized "Sorry mama."

The girl smiled and walked back to the main street, confused about what she was going to do. She could always go somewhere to pass the time and, when the night started coming, she could go back to Kai's place. But then again… They had broken up. So, where was she going to sleep? Maybe in a motel. Yeah, that could work. She started walking back to his apartment, her mind settled in moving out and going to a motel, to sleep.

* * *

The duo colored haired young man paced around the town, trying to catch a glimpse of a pair of familiar cinnamon eyes. Or maybe her black long hair, that now reached her waist. Or her fair skin, pale as the moonlight, the sight that he adored the most after her, naked, in his bed. Or her smile, the smile that illuminated his world, the smile he found himself falling for. Regardless of which was, he was pacing, looking for her.

He asked the people around him if they had seen her. Once he found a picture of her in his cellphone, a picture that she had took when she found out his password, he started showing it around, asking if they had seen it. But none gave him a decent response. Or at least, the one he was looking for. He wanted a positive answer, and all he received were a bunch of worried 'no's. He wasn't getting anywhere with this and he refused to ask the police for help because… Well, because he didn't trust them. The last time Kalea and Kai saw each other, it was the police that took her away.

Still looking around and not paying attention where he was going, he bumped into someone. Looking down, he saw a girl that he fairly recognize, but didn't know from where. She was about as the same size of Tyson, and her hair was dyed Galaxy. It looked good on her brown eyes, with a pair of black rimmed glasses over them. She was wearing a large white shirt with high waisted shorts and tight-high black socks with light Timberland. She gazed into his crimson eyes and called:

"Kai?"

"Amy?"

"Aimee." She answered "It's different. How are you?"

"I'm… Okay."

"It's been a long time. Three years?"

"Yeah. Time flies."

"It does indeed. It seems like it was only yesterday you were entering my classroom and my teacher was introducing you…" she smiled.

"Sure…" he said, looking around.

"Who is she?" Aimee asked. Kai looked at her and noticed she was talking about the picture of Kalea on his cellphone screen.

"Oh… This is Kalea. Have you seen her? I've been trying to find her."

"Yeah, I've seen her. She was back in the park, arguing with Hilary. Why?"

"When this that happened?"

"Half an hour ago? Or something like that. Who is she?"

"My girlfriend. Thanks, Aimee." Kai nodded, taking of in the park's direction. Aimee only smiled and waved at him, before walking away. Spotting Hilary in the middle of three guys, he called:

"Hilary!"

"Kai!" she exclaimed, standing up and walking to him, a smile on her face "Hi."

"Where's Kalea?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hilary, I know for a fact that she was here with you. Now, where is she?!"

"Why do you care about her?!" Hilary snapped "I know you the longest, for hell's sake!"

"You do not know me the longest. The first time I laid my eyes on her, I was eight. So don't even." Kai told her "Now, where is she?"

"For fuck's sake Kai, what does she have that I don't?!"

"For starters, she's not you! Second, she's the most caring, selfless and kindest person I've ever met. Third, she's gorgeous. Lastly? I love her. Now… Where is she?"

"I…" Hilary stammered, not being able to believe in her ears. Did Kai just admit that he was in love with Kalea? "We argued and…"

"Why did you argue?"

"I… I had a plan to break the two of you apart. But Kai, you don't understand! You belong to me!"

"I belong to her! Not you! Okay?! My heart has been on her hands since as long as I can remember. That is something you can't fight. What happened next?"

"She took off. I don't know where she went."

"Okay." Kai said, turning around and starting to walk away. "And Hilary?"

"Yeah?" the brunette looked up, hopefully.

"Stay the fuck away from me and Kalea."

He walked away, trying to figure out where she had gone to. She could go to the beach. She always felt at ease in the beach. But no. The beach was too far away and she didn't have money to pay a cab. Even though she had stolen his credit card. The park was also discarded. She could have gone to Tyson's, but last time she tried, she got lost. When he found no other options, his only resolve was to go back home and get some rest, in order to start his search again tomorrow.

* * *

Her bags were almost packed. All of her clothes were neatly folded on the bed, a pile for every different clothe. One for shirts, other for jeans, other for leggings (she had two pairs, because Kai loved (or hated) seeing her in leggings), other for socks and the last one for lingerie. Her three pair of shoes were on the floor, already inside her suitcase. She started placing the clothes on the suitcases, allowing one or two tears to escape her eyes. It really wasn't her fault. The last time they parted, she was taken away. Now? She was the one _walking_ away.

She smiled when she saw what she was holding. A white oversized sweater with an unicorn on the chest. She had seen that sweater once in a store and had almost put up a tantrum over wanting it. When they returned to his apartment, Kai asked her to go fetch him a shirt when she saw a box on the bed. She opened it and saw the sweater she desired so much. Regardless to say, she compensated Kai enormously that night. Kissing the rainbow mane of the unicorn, she placed down the sweater, wiping her eyes.

Once she was all done, she got up and placed her bags near the door. She returned to his room and opened his closet, finding it half empty with the lack of her own clothes. Smiling softly, she took the red silky strap that she had on her hands and tied it to the pole, closing the door after. It was the strap that he gave her in the day they met. And he had told her to only loose it when she left forever. And that was exactly what she was doing. Walking to the door, she took one last look at the apartment before opening it.

And, standing in front of her was Kai.

"Kai… What do you want?" she asked, bags in her hand and a sigh. He eyed her for a second, noticing the suitcases, before saying:

"You. I want you."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, what do you think it will happen now? Let me know in the comments!  
**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Word Revelation

**Hi everyone! How are you?**

 **I must say that I am very much fine. Seriously, fine as a huge weight lifted off my shoulders fine. Really. I feel so... Free now. I felt caged, and trapped and insecure and all of those negative stuff and now it all went away, so everything is fine. Just peachy. Perfect.**

 **So, we have a new chapter here today! The chapter that you have been waiting for! That happened after those words came out of Kai's mouth! Let's see about that, shall we? But first...**

 **REVIEW ANSWER TIME!**

 **\- MasterK166, I'm glad you enjoyed the conversation between the two males. And the punch was something that I myself wanted to deliever. Hope you like this one as well!  
\- LadyDiamond92, I'm glad you say that! And I loved your reaction. Thank you for your kind words, I am happy that you think that this adapts to the reality :) Read ahead and tell me what you think!**

 **\- DranzerFlame, good thing that I kept you waiting. I'm happy. Thank you for your kind words and read ahead!**

 **\- RedZeo4ever, I don't think that there will be much of a conversation, but that is only up to you to find out! Reah ahead!**

 **With nothing more to say...**

 **ON THE FIC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Word Revelation**

* * *

"What?"

But he never responded. Not by words, anyway. His lips glued to hers like magnet, and there they stayed. Kalea whimpered, fisting his shirt, but he only pulled her closer, angling his face in a way that he could deepen the kiss. Her grip on his shirt eventually eased and instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down. Oh, how she missed this. The feeling of his lips pressed against hers, the way his arms wrapped around her frame, pulling her closer. It was blissful, but dangerous at the same time.

"Kai, I…"

But he didn't let her speak. His mouth took over hers like an expert, taking her breath away. Literally. She moaned into the kiss and bit his lower lip, caressing his wild locks. He lowered to grasp the back of her knees and pulled her up, Kalea wasting no time in wrapping her legs around his waist. They moved to the bedroom and, seconds later, the girl fell the softness of the bed against her back. She broke the kiss and looked up to him. Her breath got stuck in her throat. His eyes held so many emotions, from pain to desire, from misery to adoration.

"Kai…"

"I'm sorry." He whispered, lowering his lips to her neck "I'm so sorry…"

His whispers against her neck made her shiver. His voice was rough and scratched, like he had just woken up, and it only showed how raw he was. Disposed of every single barrier that he raised around himself, he just let her feel everything that he had been holding back. She sighed, and locked her fingers within his hair, whispering his name. His kisses were soft, loving, giving. He was doing all of this for her pleasure and her pleasure alone. He was giving his all, and damned her if she didn't accept it.

Her fingers went instantly to the hem of his black muscle shirt, lifting it up and over his head. He took the shirt from her hands and tossed it randomly, not caring where it landed. His hands, before on her waist, lowered to her white top and removed it, settling his lips back on her neck and his hands on each side of her head. Grinding against her, he smiled when he heard her whimper, and bit on the skin of her neck, not strong enough to break the skin, but enough to leave a mark. A mark that symbolized that she belonged to him.

"I…"

But he wasn't in the mood for talking. No. This was about them, and damned her that always had to speak out everything. Kai placed a finger over her lips and stared into her eyes, silently telling her to shut up. She gazed him back for a few seconds, and then allowed her tongue to dart out and lick the tip of his finger. He eyed her curiously and leaned down, kissing the tip of her nose before lowering to her mouth. She kissed back, all reason soon forgotten, that she was supposed to be away from him, that they had broken up…

Kai grinded again against her, taking advantage of the lift of her hips to reach behind her and unclasp her bra. Removing the straps with a gentle movement, he threw the piece of lingerie away. She smiled against his lips and licked his bottom lip, her tongue entering his mouth when he opened up to her. His hands descended to her bare chest, caressing the mounds. Her sigh was enough to make him proceed. Breaking the kiss, he trailed butterfly kisses down her neck and chest, capturing one nipple in her mouth and carefully pinching the other with his index and thumb.

Kalea sighed. She had sex with Kai plenty of times before. She probably knew his body better than he knew himself. All the scars, all the marks, all the singularities, she knew. She could find her way in the dark in his body like a blind man all his life. But this side of Kai…? This caring, loving, careful side of Kai she had never seen. She had dreamt about it, sure. Involving a hotel room, a discarded wedding dress and roses, sure. But never had she thought she would see it come true.

Her eyes settled on his when he moved to the other pleading breast. She smiled softly at him and caressed his left cheek. Kai leaned into her touch, but soon got back to business. Her quiet sighs soon filled the room once more and though she tried to muffle them, Kai pleased himself with such sounds, happy that he and only he could make her produce such sexy sounds. Her fingers were pulling on his hair relaxingly, or at least that's what Kai thought, but once she pulled with a little more strength, he broke away and looked into her eyes.

"Yes…?" he whispered, in the same hoarse voice.

"Kai… I want you to know that…"

"Ssh…" he said, placing his finger back on her lips "Don't speak. You don't wanna ruin the magic, do you?"

"No… I'm just saying that… I'm sorry for-"

But he interrupted her with a fierce kiss. He was getting tired of her self-blaming, of her thinking that everything bad that happened in the world was her fault, that everything bad that happened between them was her fault. But not this time. This time was his fault, and his fault alone. He knew there were better ways to tell a girl what he wanted to tell Kalea, but he never said he was a man of words. He wasn't good with them. But he was going to use them. When he was done.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Okay…" she whispered, gulping.

He nodded at her before pressing their mouths together before starting a trail of kisses down her body again, his time not stopping on her chest. Kissing the valley, he went further down, licking her navel. The further down he went, more her breathing sped, and the more her scent spiked. He stopped at her hips and looked up to her, waiting for her confirmation, not that he actually needed one. Her pants, her sighs, her heat was enough to make him realize that she wanted this as bad as he. They just couldn't get enough of each other.

Seeing her almost imperceptible nod, he smirked and leaned down, pulling her jeans and panties in one go and flickering his tongue over her clit. That was her undoing. She almost screamed, but was able to bite her lip in order to calm herself down. His gaze immediately lifted to look at her and she realized what it meant. It there was something Kai hated, was her keeping her moans back. He didn't care if he went deaf with her screams. He wanted to hear her. She smiled apologetically and bit her lip seductively. He let out a low chuckle and proceeded.

As her whimpers got higher, so did her movements increased, Kai eventually grabbing her hip to keep her still. And, without the movements, all she could do to express the blissful state was getting to was screaming. He was right. Her screams were deafening, but it was worth it. So he continued to work his magic, kissing, sucking and biting the sensitive nub. Her voice was reaching a higher pitch, which meant she was close. Sucking harder, she grinded onto his mouth. And, when he joined his tongue in the party, she screamed in pleasure. It wasn't long until, with one strong suck and a long lick, she was over the edge.

He licked his lips and came back up to her. She stared at him, her eyes glassy and her voice raw. He smirked and leaned down to kiss her softly, Kalea being able to taste herself in his lips. She bit her lip and giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her. Kai kissed her back with gusto, smiling when she licked his bottom lip, devouring his mouth completely. He kissed her back, moving one back to her back and another to her thigh, flipping them so that she was on top.

Kalea gasped and looked down to his. In all of the times she and Kai had sex, he was always on top. Why was he turning tables now? He sat up, taking her with him, and made her gaze into his eyes, before the male laid back down and smiled at her. She smiled back and straddled his hips, feeling his clothed erection against her naked lower lips. Grabbing a hold on his jeans' waistband, she pulled them down to his knees, and the male kicked them off the rest of the way. His socks and sneakers were already off, taken in the heat of the kiss, and he sighed once her hands grabbed his boxers, tugging on them.

Teasing. She was teasing him. Tugging them down enough to see his pubic hair, but leaving them there and moving her hands up his chiseled chest and kissing his neck slowly, like a kid eating his favorite sweet. Savoring the taste of his skin, the softness of it contrasting with his hard and pointy personality. Her hands wandered around his chest, her fingers caressing the scar he had just beneath his left pectoral, right over his beating heart. She kissed the length of the scar, before continuing to press kisses down his chest. The small trail of hair under his belly button told her exactly where he wanted her, but couldn't allow himself to ask her for such. It was her night. Not his.

"It's not fair if you don't get what you want too, you know?"

"Kalea…" he whispered, watching her hands disappear under his boxers.

"Maybe I could make up for you…"

"You know I won't last a minute in your hands." He admitted, groaning when her fingers wrapped around his head.

"And why is that?"

"Fuck. Kalea… Don't do that. Not today."

"Okay, fine…" she whispered, removing her hand from his boxers and grabbing the waistband of them "But I'm making it up to you."

Her hands pulled the briefs down and then grabbed his length, aligning it with her womanhood and slowly lowering herself onto it. He wanted to reply, but he found that he had no strength to do so. The vision of him disappearing inside her was one of the hottest things he had ever seen, and hell, he had seen Kalea pleasuring herself. She lowered and lowered until he was buried deep inside her to the hilt. He stopped himself and allowed himself to take a deep breath. It was always like this. No matter how many times he entered her, he would always loose his composure and need a minute to recover his breath.

And then, she moved. She rose herself slowly until all that was inside of her was the head and then pushed back down fast. That alone drew a yelp from her and a deep moan from him. She smirked and did it again, adding a soft roll of her hips. He grabbed her hips immediately, stopping her movements. Kalea looked concerned, maybe she had done something wrong, but when he rolled his hips against hers and groaned, she knew she had him right where she wanted. She turned his face to her and smiled.

He smiled back and sat up, one hand on her ribcage and another on her ass. She smirked and was about to remark on his fixation on her bottom when another roll of his hips made her moan. While her left hand rested over his abdomen, her other rose to cup his cheek, fixating her gaze on his. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, her warmth. He kissed her palm absently, lingering on her scent, before his eyes opened again. And this time, he didn't look away.

There it was. All she ever wanted. His eyes on her, and her alone. In their lovemaking, no matter how many times she moaned or how many times he groaned, his gaze never left hers. And it was all she ever wanted. To see the emotions in his eyes, to see the effect she had on him. And by the looks of it, it wasn't little. Every single movement that she drew was a blink of lust in his eyes. Every caress was a jolt of desire. Every kiss was an explosion of passion. Every time his name fell from her lips, a glint of pride.

And it was all she wanted. To gaze into those infinite pools of crimson, to tear each layer and barrier that he put around himself. To see the young man lying within the prison. And she loved it. If there was something she had learned when it came to know how he felt, it was his eyes. He had expressive eyes. And she just couldn't tear her gaze apart. The coil at the bottom of her stomach was building up. As a matter of fact, it was almost at its limit. And one look was enough to know he wasn't letting her pull away.

Her climax came. Her voice left her lips, in a mixture of pleasure and fullness. But she didn't let him break away. He saw the fireworks behind her eyes, the explosion of emotions, the knowledge of the world's wisdom for a few seconds. He rode her orgasm as fully as he could, but the second her walls tightened around him, he couldn't help but let go, letting her milk him all the way, his orgasm hitting him like a bull on fire.

They sat in that position for a while, just gazing into each other's eyes, Kai growing soft inside her. She was tearing up, she had seen everything in his eyes, everything that could guarantee her that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. And she knew, because you can't fake during such an intimate act. And if there was something she was assured was that, even if his words did, his eyes would never lie. She wanted to smile, but she didn't feel strong enough. So, she just caressed his cheek bone with her thumb, gazing him.

"I love you." He whispered.

"What?" she asked, sucking in a breath.

"You heard me perfectly fine, woman. I love you." He said, reaching behind her to entwine his fingers on her hair.

"Kai… I… I love you too… I love you so much…"

"I know… I'm sorry it took so long." He said, pulling her to him and kissing her.

* * *

 **A/N: HERE IT IIIIISSS! THE MOMENT WE ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!  
**

 **Sorry for being somewhat short, I hope you like it, read, review, fav, follow, whatever you want! Lots of love from this weirdo,**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Word Love

**Good morning, people!**

 **How are you? I, for myself, must say that I am not that well. A ill has come down on me and every muscle of my body is aching, my nose is dripping and my voice is rough and low. I sound kinda hot, tho.**

 **But how are you? And I also want to thank you for the huge amount of support you guys have put in me and in this story and I couldn't be happier, really. Thank you all for your endles patience when I'm a late updater, and it's the most I could ever ask from you. Thank you.**

 **I should probably speak more and go on and on with everything that you said to me, but I'm so not in the mood and my head is killing me and Mace is telling me to hurry the fuck up because he wants to play...**

 **Oh well... REVIEW ANSWER TIME!**

 **\- LadyDiamond92, I'm glad you enjoyed it and so happy that you thought it felt real :D And do not worry, I don't think you are crazy ;) You're the best.**

 **\- MasterK166, yeah, about that... Let's see shall we? No, really, I'm ending this here. I don't feel like writing anymore... Lub u tho...**

 **\- DranzerFlame, I'm glad you enjoyed it, I'm really happy about that :)**

 **\- RedZeo4ever, oh, doll, don't worry. I understand perfectly well. And I'm glad you liked the 'conversation' because I very much enjoyed wrting it!**

 **Also, a big thanks to my beta reader, my girl RedZeo4ever, for making all of this possible!**

 **ON THE FIC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Word Love**

* * *

Her eyes opened to find a white ceiling staring back at her. Blinking a couple of times to adjust to the strong sunlight, she yawned, smiling happily. She had the most wonderful dream, and though she was sad that it was over, she couldn't wait to relinquish herself to the feelings that such dream had made her feel. Sitting up, she felt the cold air wrapping around her body. Making her shiver slightly. 'I must have let a window open' she thought, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You're finally up."

Kalea looked up to see no other than Kai, standing at the door, leaning onto the doorframe. She blushed. It wasn't every day that she woke up to see Kai with that smug smirk on his lips, his hair messy as ever, and a sparkle in his eyes. The raven haired girl bit her lip and looked away, before fisting the bed sheet and pulling it up over her chest. When she looked back up to him, he was still in the same spot from before.

"You're only wearing sweatpants." She stated.

"You're naked." He replied "I don't see the problem."

"Why… Why are you only wearing sweatpants?" she stammered.

"Because I had to go outside to pick the paper, and in the meantime, I meet up with a neighbor."

"Okay…" she whispered.

"Kalea… You didn't forget, did you?"

"Forget what?" she asked, watching him walk to the bed and sit next to her.

"About last night…" he whispered, looking into her eyes. The girl gulped and murmured "It wasn't a dream, was it?"

"No baby… That was no dream…" he smiled, kissing her softly.

"So… You love me?" she asked.

"How many times do you want me to say it, woman?" he asked, rolling his eyes "I love you."

Kalea yelped and wrapped her arms around Kai's shoulders, bringing the teen down with her. He was able to catch himself when he fell, otherwise, he would have crashed on top of her. Kalea nuzzled on his neck, giggling and kissing the exposed skin, leaving Kai to groan and sigh, surrendering to the waves of pleasure that wore taking over his body. Pushing himself up and eyeing her curiously, he asked:

"What just happened?"

"I love you too…" she whispered, smiling. Kai chuckled and shook his head before leaning down and kissing her.

"Not that I wanna ruin the mood or anything, because morning sex is the best, but I'm hungry." She said, breaking the kiss.

"I know…" he sighed, removing her hands from its grasp "C'mon. I ordered delivery."

"What did you order?"

"Cherry pie." He said, hearing her yelp and feeling her jump to his back in excitement.

He carried on like it was nothing, but grabbed her thighs for a better hold on the girl. Taking her to the kitchen, he sat her on the counter, before he turned away to grab the pie. She giggled and jumped of her seat, kissing between his shoulder blades and running back to their room, where she found one of his shirts and one of her panties, going back to the kitchen soon after. He turned to her and sat her back on the counter, asking:

"Did I tell you to leave?"

"No… But I wasn't feeling very comfortable naked."

"How so?" he asked, smirking "When you're with me, you spend more time naked than with actual clothes on."

"It's true, but still… I don't want anyone to walk in on us." She whispered, entwining her fingers within his hair.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point. Can't let anyone see this beauty of mine." He said, kissing the exposed skin of her neck.

"What now? What do we do?"

"Easy. Five me five minutes to pack my bags."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going home, baby."

And home they went. They stopped by Tyson's place to let his friends know where they were going, and why, Kalea always in Kai's arms. Ray was the first to stand up and wish them a good trip, and the others followed soon after. Hilary was the only one who held back and stayed frozen in her spot, watching the two lovers walk away with their bags on their hands. It took them about two hours to get inside the plane, but once they sat down, Kai by the window and Kalea next to him, the young man looked down to her and whispered:

"I love you."

"You do?"

"Yeah. More than anything."

"Which one of us?" she asked. Kai frowned, confused and replied:

"What do you mean?"

"I've been waiting to tell you this, Kai…" she said, cupping his cheek "I'm pregnant."

"Oh, Lea…" he whispered, smiling and leaning down, capturing her lips on a soft kiss, his hand flying to cup her stomach.

Because it didn't matter where they were, their hearts would always be united. Because their love was stronger than any barrier that anyone could rise between them. Because their love was the ultimate weapon. Because, whenever someone tore them apart, they found their way back in each other's arms. And, because of such a powerful love, nothing could ever happen to them.

…

..

.

Right?

* * *

 **A/N: And it's over. This was the final chapter. I know it was short, but still... Gimme a break, please?**

 **Lots of love from this weirdo,**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


End file.
